Our Battle
by HeartsandSkulls10
Summary: Edward and the Cullens left Bella in NM, so she leaves Forks and returns to her real home. Hogwarts. Everything is normal until the Cullens show up. More information inside. EdwardXBella. First story, so please be nice!
1. Returning Home

**A/N ~ Hey guys! Before you read here are some things you need to know about this story. If I think of anything else I'll add them to the next chapters.**

***Bella's name is Isabella Lily Potter, ( I know, not imaginative but…) and she turned 16 not 18 in New Moon, but the Cullen's don't know that.**

*** Bella is also the twin sister of Harry. I'll explain their story, like who did what, in a later chapter.**

***Bella attended her fifth year at Hogwarts up until winter break, then she went to Forks ( will be explained later). Her party took place on August 28, Edward left on August 30 and she returned that day. They will be entering their sixth year at Hogwarts.**

**Alrighty, on with the story...**

"It will be as if I never existed…" His last words hauntingly echoed through my ears. Such an empty promise to make, no matter how much I wished it weren't so, the memory of him was permanently etched into my brain. If I wasn't in so much agony, I would have laughed at him. But laughing was the last thing from my mind.

I guess I deserved it, deserved his rejection, for keeping my secret from him for so long, when all he did was be honest, even if it hurt both of us, but mostly me. I can only wonder what he would have thought if I had told him. He probably would have thought me insane. Maybe I am crazy.

My thoughts became to much for my 'fragile human mind' to bear and I couldn't contain the gasp that the agonizing pain caused in my chest. It set my heart a flame as I tried to pull myself to my feet. I was in such a daze after he left me that I hadn't even registered the fact the my feet had followed after him in vain. He traveled so swiftly with his vampire speed that I didn't have a prayer of catching up to him

Breathing deeply, I gingerly wiped a grotesque mixture of mud and tears from my face before blundering back through the forest. I thought I was heading back towards Charlie's house, but who knows? It didn't matter anymore. I didn't know what time it was or how much of it I spent walking, shivering and silently crying, but finally I broke through the trees.

Trembling, I slowly glanced up and down the barren stretch of highway that I had stumbled upon. Thankfully, within the small town of Forks there wasn't many roads like this, so I could easily tell where I was, and it wasn't very far from Charlie's house. Even with my slow mind I was able to locate the house. Luckily, the sky wasn't completely dark yet, so I beat Charlie home. It would be much harder to accomplish my task with him here.

As hastily as my frozen body would allow, I stripped and stepped into the steamy shower. Sighing, I slowly relaxed, but within seconds images of his goodbye flashed before my eyes, and the aggravated hole returned with a vengeance. The pain hadn't consumed me at first because my mind had been too busy trying to remember other things, but now I was free to remember. I had to change that.

After all traces of the muck that had covered me were gone, I dressed in the clothes I never thought I would wear again. The black, simple robes that I had kept in the trunk, at the back of my closet. I yanked out the eleven and a half inch wooden stick. A piece of me fell back into place as I held the familiar wood. A wood filled with a strand of unicorn tail and phoenix feather.

Fumbling through my drawers until I located my extra bottle of ink, a spare quill, and a roll of parchment . It felt awkward to use this old way of writing when I was so used to the muggle way.

With a deep, calming breath I began to write,

_**Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**I regret to inform you that I am cutting my visit short. Unseen circumstances have made it impossible for me to continue on here. I will explain to you further when we meet in person. I'm sorry.**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

For safety reasons I signed my fake name. I didn't want to risk having the letter intercepted. Before I could stop thinking and have the pain consume me again I ran to the window, threw it open, and winced from the familiar action. He wasn't coming through the window this time.

_Stop, _I commanded myself. Quickly I whistled and without hesitation, as if it had only been hours instead of months since I called her, Shadow appeared. Her midnight feathers blended with the darkening back round and her hazel eyes welcomed me in.

I tied the parchment to her leg, "To Dumbledore, ok?" I asked, knowing she couldn't answer. But she understood. Shadow pecked my hand lightly to show her love before flying obediently away. I watched her until she disappeared into the moonless night.

With that task complete all I had to do was wait. Gripping the stick even tighter in my hand, and grapping my trunk in the other, I headed down the stairs, and threw myself onto the old couch.

I didn't have to wait long. Minutes later Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway, crunching stones under its tires. I held my breath, anxious. The door juggled open.

"Bella?" Charlie called routinely as he hung up his gun.

I stood, not responding, and slowly walked to the door where he still stood.

"What's wrong, Bella," concern seeped into his voice.

I pulled out the stick from my pocket and bit down on my lip to hold back tears. "I'm sorry." Was all I whispered before I cast the spell.

"Obliviate." His eyes when blank. I gapped my packed trunk and left the house.

I was grateful for Dumbledore. He had made the memory forgetting spell into a chain spell, so as soon as Charlie's mind was erased everyone else who had heard of, seen, or talked to me would also forget my existence. Everyone except for _them, _of course.

I shuddered and stopped thinking. Closing my eyes I concentrated intently, gripping my trunk's handle until my hand screamed in protest. Suddenly, I felt the familiar nauseating squeezing. My body was pressed, harder and harder until I felt I would stop breathing. But as suddenly as it began it stopped. I could feel the weight lift off my shoulders. He wouldn't be able to find me hear. He never knew of my real life, my secret life.

I am not Bella Swan, but Bella Potter. Twin of Harry Potter, and the Girl Who Lived. I am a witch.

**A/N ~ So did you like it? I hope so! Pleassse reveiw.. it will make me a very very happy author. Which means quicker and longer second chapter!**


	2. Catching Up

**A/N~ Here's Chapter 2! A little more of the Weasley family in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Slowly, I opened my tired eyes and looked at the scene before me. The kitchen and living area were bustling with activity even though no person was awake. With the time change it was early morning here in Britain. Plates and dishes were finishing their self washes and a dark burgundy and yellow striped scarf was been knit with no hands to be seen. I smiled. I had missed magic.

The Weasley house hadn't changed a bit, but I didn't get the chance to give it a good looking over before the loud crack that comes with apparating woke every soul in the house. Footsteps thudded loudly as nine sets of feet dashed down the winding stair case to fight the danger lurking below.

Coming up in the lead were a wide awake Harry, who's black hair was tussled from sleep and who's green eyes were blazing beneath his round, black glasses, and Hermione. Her hair was wild and bushy, almost a reminder of Victoria's except brown instead of red. Ron was half asleep when he stumbled down the last to steps, holding his wand backwards. Seconds later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to a holt behind the three, with Percy, Fred, and George taking up the rear.

Their bright red hair stood out in the dim light. It felt so nice to see them again, since I was friends with all of the Weasley children, except Percy. Ron was in Harry and I year and we had met on the train to Hogwarts in the first year. We are all in Gryffindor House together.

All nine had their wands raised to attack. All eyes were on me, and I held my breath waiting for their reaction.

"Bella?" Harry gasped, his eyes going as wide as saucers. I just nodded, unable to find the words I wanted to say. Suddenly, disbelief crossed his face, "What were the last words Dumbledore said to the both of us?"

I responded without hesitation, " 'You two are our last hope. As wrong as it may sound, put your well-being first.' "

He smiled and I smile. Then, with total corny-love-movie-slow-motion we ran to each other. I hadn't hugged my brother in so long. He flung me in the air like a rag doll and spun me in a circle.

"You've gotten strong!" I giggled. All he said was something that sounded like 'I missed you.' but it was too muffled for me to be sure.

Our moment was quickly ruined by one of the twins yelling, "Come on Harry, don't hog my Bella!" That was all it took to break the ice and every member of the family- except Percy, who grumbled about being woken up before dragging himself up the stairs- sprang on me. There were a chorus of "We missed you", and a thousand squeezing hugs that left me breathless.

After I caught my breath Mrs. Weasley's motherly side took over and she suggested- more like ordered- that I go rest and that we can continue this over breakfast. I agreed quickly and followed the gang back up the stairs, grapping Harry's arm the whole time. We had to part when I went into Ginny's room with Hermione and he went into Ron's room.

Laying on the bed I use when I stay with the Weasleys I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. _He_ kept coming back into my mind. Without Harry's presence the hole began to rage again, and I curled myself up into a tight ball, trying to hold myself together. I knew what I needed to do.

Slowly, I peaked through the darkness to make sure Hermione and Ginny were asleep before creeping out of the bed, wincing at the creaking of the bed, and left the room. Padding across the hall, I entered Ron's room and stumbled to Harry's Bed. I shook his shoulder, he looked up at me, and understood immediately. He scooted over and I slipped next to him. It may seem weird to some people, to siblings sharing a bed, but we had been forced to share a smaller bed when we lived with the Dursleys.

I didn't take long for Harry's presence to kick in, and I drifted off to sleep.

Breakfast at the Weasley house was full of chatter and laughter. All of that stopped the minute I descended the last two stepped and found my seat next to Harry at the edge of the table. Everyone waited in silence for me to speak. I didn't know where to start, so Harry saved me.

"So, Bella.. Are you going to tell us how America was?"

I finished chewing a piece of toast slowly, stalling. "It was.. Nice. I prefer here, though. Much more proper." I tried to joke.

As much as I wanted to confide in someone about _them_, but it wasn't something everyone needed to know, and not something I wanted to relive. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She could tell I was something. To avoid suspicion I told them everything. Everything that had nothing to do with _them_.

Disappointment clouded the twins faces. " I was hoping that you would have had a some great adventure, and I am appalled that you didn't." Fred declared while George nodded gravely and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Convinced that Hermione was appeased, I changed the subject, "Something more interesting had to have happened at Hogwarts."

That got Ron going. I had only been at Hogwarts for the first half of our fifth year before I left at the end of the Christmas holidays to go to Forks on my mission for Dumbledore. I laughed along as he told of Hermione tricking Umbridge into going into the Forbidden Forest and being dragged away by centaurs. But, suddenly, everyone became quiet.

"What?" I asked. No response. "Harry! What happened?"

Harry closed his eyes and his breathing became shallow as if he was in pain. "There was a battle.. At the ministry. I though he had Sirius. Bella, I though he was going to kill Sirius." Tear began to form in his eyes.

When she realized Harry couldn't continue Hermione did, " We all went to save Sirius. Only is was a trick.. And we were ambushed by Death Eaters. The order showed up… and Sirius was… he was… killed." She finally choked out the word.

I couldn't breathe. Sirius couldn't be dead. He was the only family I had left. Beside Harry. We needed him. My head spun and the hole flared open again. Were Harry and I going to lose everyone that we cared about in this war?

"Bella, we are sorry. He couldn't be saved." George mumbled, for once not even the hint of a smile on his face.

I just nodded.

****Time Passes****

One more day. One more day until I'm back at Hogwarts. I could barley contain my excitement. It had taken awhile to calm down after learning about Sirius, but with Harry's help I had succeeded. I will never forget Sirius, and I hate myself for it, but the more I though about him, the more my mind would slip to other things, and I just couldn't take it.

Harry was beginning to tell that something was wrong, but he wouldn't ask. He knows would tell him if I wanted to.

Today we went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, since everyone else already bought theirs. It was a pleasant trip, but everything was still looming over my head. Once we had everything we returned home, and packed everything in our trunks.

This night I was able to fall asleep without Harry, but the hole was still there waiting to attack at any sign of weakness. But I tried not to think of that. I was thinking of Hogwarts. Where Harry and I belong. Tomorrow.

**A/N ~ Ok, this one is a little longer, not much. The next chapter is either going to be at Hogwarts or Edward's Point of View. Which one do you want?**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They made me smile!**


	3. Teenage Angst and All It's Glory

**A/N~ Here's Chapter 3! It's way longer than the others so you better like it! I skipped out on the fun chore of cleaning the bathroom for this, so appreciate! XP And please excuse any minor mistakes. One of my biggest problems with writing is skipping over mistakes when I'm proofreading. I guess I need a Beta. But I'm to embarrassed to show my friends my writing. Enjoy!**

People were laughing, talking and catching up on their summer fun with all of their friends as the Hogwarts Express rolled at full speed through endless expanses of hills. We had been sitting in our car for quite some time now and I could tell as the sun began to set that we were nearing our wizarding school.

I sat on the bench next to Harry, while Rom and Hermione sat across from us. We were having some sort of conversation but I wasn't paying much attention to any of the words said. I know that Harry picked up on that right away, since I was usually full of laughter, but he didn't pressure me into telling him. Eventually, the train came to a stop and we all exited. Harry grabbed my hand as the four of us pushed our way through the crowd of teens.

Surprisingly, we didn't see Hagrid ushering all the First Years into the boats like he did every year. Instead, Professor McGonagall was there. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but I didn't have much time to think about it before Harry was pulling me into the Great Hall and we were taking our seats.

Our empty table was soon filled with chatter as other Gryffindors joined us. The three other House tables filled up as quickly as ours. Again, I noticed that Hagrid was missing and his chair, along with another teacher chair was empty. Dumbledore said in his large chair at the middle of the Professor's Table as usual. His gray beard had grown, but his kind, withered eyes were as kind as ever as they hid behind his half-moon spectacles.

Dumbledore stood and glided to his candle covered podium at the front of the Great Hall to begin his beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome to this years school year. For some of you this is your first year, and you are overwhelmed and excited. Other's are returning to fill their minds with more knowledge. In light of recent events, I will assure you that although our worst fears are true, Voldemort has returned, that you will be safe here at Hogwarts." People flinched as he said the name.

Harry and I never understood people's aversion to calling Voldemort by his name, and we were quick to tell people that it was unnecessary to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Even experienced wizards were reluctant to say it. Although the Order was beginning to come around to the idea.

"With that said," Dumbledore's clear voice brought me from my thoughts, "we have some rules that are new to some, but a reminder to others. The Forbidden Forest is extremely off limits to all students. Also, students are not to leave their Dormitories after nightfall unless accompanied by an adult."

Dumbledore sighed before continuing, "On to lighter news. The teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been filled by none other than Professor Snape." A chorus of groans filled the air as the Slytherin table erupted into cheers.

An uncomfortable prickling started in Harry and I's matching scars. We looked up, knowing who was causing it. Meeting our eyes with Snape's, the prickling became more of a fire. We looked away when Dumbledore began to speak.

"We have the position of Potions Master, which will be filled by one of the two new teachers that we will be having at Hogwarts this year. Their five children will be beginning school as Sixth Years."

I could breath. It wasn't them. It wasn't them. Pain ripped open that stupid hole again. I felt like dying. Harry asked me what was wrong but I just shook my head. It wasn't them. I was just going over board like always.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to the Cullen family." Dumbledore smiled broadly and clapped as the seven vampires appeared from the sides of the Great Hall and crossed to the front of the room.

I almost began to cry. The only ting that stopped the tears was Harry's hand holding my worriedly under the table. They walked as gracefully as I remember. I gave myself the pleasure and pain that came with looking at the faces of the people who had left me. Just not the one who had truly left me. Gasps escaped people's mouths as they took in their beauty. Even my friends mouths were agape in awe. Many of the girls sighed longingly.

Dumbledore let the shock die down before continuing, " Professor Cullen," Esme stepped forward, " will your new Potions Master. Treat her with respect, and be patient as she settles in this year." Esme looked the same as I remembered. Carmel hair, pale, gorgeous features. The one thing that was different was her eyes were much darker than I ever remembered. Come to think of it, all of their eyes were dark. Why hadn't they hunted?

My chest constricted in pain as I looked at.. Edward's face. He looked as if someone had torn him into pieces and set him on fire. He was in pain. Alice wasn't as bubbly as she used to be, and Rosalie even ignored her own reflection.

I felt sick.

"Her husband, who has given us the right to refer to him as Carlisle so there wont be two Professor Cullens, will be working with Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary." Carlisle nodded at Dumbledore's words. " Now our new students will be sorted into their Houses."

McGonagall stood from her chair and went to stand next to the waiting Sorting Hat. She cleared her throat lightly, " Cullen, Emmett."

I watched my ex-brother drag himself to the chair and plop the hat onto his head. After a minute of thinking the hat yelled, "Gryffindor." Our table cheered as people leered at his muscles. I gripped Harry's hand tighter to keep from screaming. I could tell Harry was panicking.

"Cullen, Rosalie." I guess they were all using the same last name now. She repeated her husbands actions. "Gryffindor." I didn't react as badly as she coldly swept past me and sat next to Emmett. She had never hid her distaste for me, so it wasn't like she had betrayed me like the others.

"Cullen, Alice." McGonagall called. Alice had lost her dancers step as she sat on the stool and covered her spiky locks with the hat.

"Gryffindor." It called.

Was that thing rigged? Where they all going to be in my House? Why couldn't I just live in peace!

"Cullen, Jasper." I closed my eyes. " Gryffindor." My eyes opened. He went to sit by the rest of his family. Not even noticing the girl he had attacked not even a week before. Not noticing the girl his brother had left in the forest. He was wrong. I wasn't worth it.

I ripped my hand from Harry's and clutched my chest, knowing who was coming next. My eyes closed so tightly it hurt. I couldn't look at him. His name ripped me to pieces. Shattered me like glass. "Cullen, Edward."

I almost fainted as at the next words I heard, " Gryffindor." I eventually opened my eyes.

I could feel him walk down the aisle towards his family. Towards me. Unlike all his siblings before him, he looked in my direction as he passed. His eyes widened as they locked with mine and his steps faltered for a millisecond. But he shook his and continued on.

Dumbledore finished his speech, wishing us all a good year, and then the feast began. I usually ate a lot of the feast. I loved Hogwarts food, but now I had no appetite. From the prickling on the back of my neck I could tell that he was looking at me, but I was afraid I would fall apart if I met his gaze.

"Bella, you better tell me what is wrong and now." Harry ordered. I looked up and I could see Ron and Hermione nodding in agreement. I knew I couldn't keep this from them anymore, but I knew if I told them now there would be a good chance of the Cullen's listening in.

"When we get back to the Common room. I promise." I pleaded with him. He reluctantly agreed.

Just as dinner was finished and we were standing up to leave Professor McGonagall strolled over to Harry and I. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to have a word with both of you in his office." She informed us. "The password is," she leaned in and whispered, " Lemon Drops." Then she turned and walked away before we could argue.

I loved Dumbledore, but I wasn't really in the mood for this. Knowing we couldn't just ignore it, we told Hermione and Ron where we were going and headed to his office. Harry told the Gargoyle that stood guard the password, and wordlessly the winding stone stair case appeared. Trudging up the stairs we knocked on the wide oak doors and entered at the sound of Dumbledore voice.

To my surprise and immense anger, the Cullens were already standing in the room. Dumbledore sat at his desk, and smiled warmly.

"It's so nice to see you again Bella. And you too Harry." Dumbledore said.

As soon as my name was out there, the uninterested Cullen's perked up and began to look me over. They were probably pissed that they couldn't get rid of me. They had to know I am Bella. I still have the long brown hair, pale skin, and dull brown eyes. And since I had learned Occulumecy last year when it was discovered that Voldemort could enter our minds Edward couldn't read my mind.. Harry was never good at it.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Harry said politely to the Cullens. I didn't say anything. " I'm Harry and this is Bella."

"Bella?" One brave soul asked. It was Alice. She looked so hopeful and lost that even though I wanted to lie to her, lie and say I didn't know her, I just couldn't.

"Yea, Alice?" I asked hesitantly. I shied away from her a bit and hid behind poor Harry who was probably dying of confusion. I grabbed his hand for support. The whole family noticed my action, and since Harry hadn't introduced us as brother and sister, from the looks on their faces I could tell they were thinking me and Harry were more than friends.

That didn't stop Alice for long. "BELLA!" She screeched loudly enough to crack the windows. She ran at vampire speed and crashed into me, wrapping her arms around me in a bone breaking hug. I froze for a second before hugging her back lightly. She released me then began to bounce, " Omg! It's you. Oh. My. God!"

"I see that you and the Cullens know each other, but I'm afraid that Harry is a little.." Dumbledore trailed off.

I looked over at Harry to see him frozen. He had seen Alice run. The poor boy. I stepped away from Alice and grabbed his hand before making him sit.

Dumbledore went on," Seeing as we are all confused at you relationship with them Cullens why don't you explain."

I nodded, " Of course. Well, as you know, Dumbledore sent me on a mission to Forks, Washington, where I met the Cullen 'kids' at school." I addressed Harry. I looked at Carlisle, " It's not my place to tell him." He nodded.

"One of the reasons we came here was so we could act like ourselves, which we can not do around humans. Dumbledore and I came to the agreement that it might cause some panic if all the students were told so soon, but seeing as you are special…. We are vampires." Carlisle spoke the word slowly.

"V-vampires?" Harry stuttered, but them, suddenly, he laughed. " Of course you would get involved with vampires Bella." I was shocked that he wasn't angry, but he didn't know the whole story.

Esme's quiet voice broke the silence, "Your not scared of us?" She asked timidly.

Harry thought before he spoke, "I was… at first, but you see, I have great faith in Headmaster Dumbledore and in Bella," Edward's lips seemed to curl into a growl when Harry mentioned my name, "and I know if they trust you, then you aren't like other vampires." That seemed to please everyone. And attention was back on me.

Dumbledore prodded me to go on, so I explained to Harry everything that had happened at Forks. None of the Cullens said anything. Like they were embarrassed. When I got to the part with James… lets just say Harry had a minor heart attack. But it's all good now.

"I hope you killed him." Harry growled.

Emmett spoke for the first time, " Of course we did. It was a blast." He almost cracked a smile.

_Why did they look so worried?_ I wondered. I shook my head and continued up until my birthday. At the mention of Jasper attacking me, both Harry and Jasper stiffened. Dumbledore didn't say anything so I had a feeling he was already aware of the whole story.

"About that, Bella I'm really sorry. I didn't mean too… and I-" I cut Jasper's apology off.

"Jasper…," I sighed, "I don't blame you. You did what was natural. And I know it tortures you. So please don't think I hold it against you."

Jasper smiled," You forgive me."

I laughed, a carefree laugh," Nothing to forgive."

Everyone expected me to continue with the story, but I didn't. Them leaving was personal and I didn't want to share what happened with anybody. " That's really it." Shock crossed the Cullen's faces for a second, "I had to leave. School was starting, and the Cullens needed to move on. So I can back." I lied smoothly. See, I'm a good liar, I just used my good lying skills to pretend to be a bad liar. Harry believed me.

I turned to the Cullens, " I would have told you that I'm a witch, but I was sent to Forks on a mission."

Carlisle spoke, " A mission? What do you mean?" He looked hurt, like he though I was using the family the whole time. They are the ones who left me.

Dumbledore spoke for me, " To understand that, you must under stand who Voldemort is." He turned to us, " You two know the story almost better than I do. And it is your story after all." He was throwing us under the bus. Great.

"Who the hell is Voldemort?" Rosalie said the name with great distaste. It wasn't an attractive name.

Harry sighed loudly next to me, " Your friends are very ignorant if they don't know who Voldemort is." I nodded in agreement. "And since they are your friends, you tell them."

Neither one of us liked to tell the story, " I always tell it." I whined. "Half and half?" He reluctantly agreed with a head nod.

Gathering my scattered thoughts I began, " Voldemort is a bad wizard. No matter how cliché that sounds. He came to power almost thirty years ago. He began to dive into the world of Dark Magic, and gather followers, who he called Death Eaters." They were all listening intently. I met Edward's gaze, and some emotion flickered in his eyes. "People who refused to join him, where killed." Some gasps. "He was very smart and very powerful. By the time people started connecting the dots on all the unexplained disappearances it was too late. He was too powerful."

Harry didn't miss a beat, that's the good thing about being twins, "He told the people that he wanted only Pure-Bloods - people with all wizarding blood - , he would kill the muggle - human - borns and have special rules for the Half-Bloods. It was horrible times. Many people were killed. But in the mist of it our parents were starting their families." He trailed off and grabbed my hand. We were getting to the part.

Carlisle leaned forward, begging for more, " What happened next? Voldemort isn't still around?"

"I'm getting there," I told him, " Then, a prophecy was revealed. It said that a child was to be born in September, who's powers would equal that of Voldemort's. Three children were born in September. Two were twins. Voldemort decided, for some reason that the twins were the ones he needed to fight." I paused. "Those twins… were us." I gestured to Harry and I.

More gasps of shock, and growls came from the Cullens.

"But you were just babies!" Esme exclaimed.

We nodded. "A mad man doesn't care who he kills." Harry mumbled.

"So Charlie's not you father?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, " No. We just put a spell over him, and the whole town. He never had a daughter."

"Oh." Was all she said.

I continued, not wanted to relive this, "When our parents discovered this, they went into hiding. They had a spell cast over our house so no one could find it unless they were told it's location by the Secret Keeper. Well, when we were one the Secret Keeper betrayed our parents and Voldemort showed up at the house."

All the vampires stopped breathing. They didn't have to, it was just a habit, but I could tell they were in nervous.

"He busted into the house. Our mother took us up stairs, while our father stayed down the fight. Voldemort killed him with the killing curse." I choked. They were about to say their apologies I held up my hand to stop them. "Then he went upstairs. He told out mother to move or he would kill her to. But she refused to move. He used the same spell on her. Then he went for us. But when he tried the killing spell… it didn't kill us. It rebounded on him. Sadly, it didn't kill him. But he was weak. Very weak."

Harry grabbed my hand, "We had to go live with our Aunt and Uncle. They didn't very much care for us, so we weren't informed of our magic until we got our letter to Hogwarts. This has been our home since. Every year since we came here Voldemort has tried to kill us." Harry smiled at bit a his failing to kill us. "In the first year he almost killed me trying to get the Sorcerers Stone, second year he tried to kill Bella with a basilisk, third year… well he didn't do anything third year, fourth year Bella was entered in the Triwizard Tournament as a trap, and fifth year he lured me and out friends to our deaths."

They were all breathless.

"And now we are supposed to kill him." I whispered.

"Why you? Why not someone else." I choked back a cry at the sound of Edward's voice. It was full of worry.

No… he couldn't care about me. It wasn't worry. "I don't know. But if we don't he will kill us first."

I guess they knew enough about magic to not debate that.

Dumbledore spoke for the first time in what seemed like decades. I had forgotten his presence. "It is late. I think it's time for Mr. and Ms. Potter to get to bed."

"Of course." Carlisle nodded, "Bella…. I was so nice to see you here. I hope we can talk again tomorrow." His voice so sincere… I actually believed him.

I nodded, " I think we should all talk." I implied that I wanted an explanation for why they left me. They all nodded.

We said goodnight to Dumbledore and began to make our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Carlisle and Esme stayed behind to speak some more with the Headmaster. The Cullen's followed since they didn't know where to go. When we got to the door and Harry told the Fat Lady the password we entered. Emmett looking awe of the decorations. I pointed out the boy's and girl's staircases, and when Harry wasn't look motion for them the stay behind for a second.

"I'm going to go to bed. Night Bells." Harry yawned as he walked up the stairs. I waited until he was out of sight before turning to the Cullens.

"Dumbledore wants me to help you catch up in some magic. Now, I don't know how you can do magic, I can only speculate and right now I don't feel like it. Tomorrow we will meet in the Room of Requirement and I show you the basic. And then… if you want to talk. We will talk." I said harshly.

Edward looked like I had shot him. "Now, you look like you need to go hunt. The Forbidden Forest wont have animals that you hunt in it so you will have to leave the school grounds. Understand? But you have to be back before morning."

Alice beamed at me and ran forward to stand in front of me, "Of course Bella! I'm so glad you are here. He might have only been separated for a couple of days, but I missed you so much. All of us did." She kissed my cheek then bounded away.

I turned and went up the stairs to my room. While I was lying in my bed I had time to think. I missed them. And they might have only been gone for a couple of days, but they still left. I couldn't forgive them like that. It's not like they had wanted to come back to me. And Edward doesn't want me. I can't take it anymore.

Hopefully, we will talk about this tomorrow. After a couple hours or tears. I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N~ Did you like? I hope so. It might be a little longer before I post the next chapter, because I'm trying to spice things up. What do yall want; Victoria, Volturi, or Voldy? Or a mixture? Hmm... Quite. A. Puzzle.**


	4. To Teach the Unteachable

**A/N ~ Finally I'm going to get this chapter posted! Sorry it took a couple of days. Thank you so much for your wonderful reveiws! And thank you to my new and wonderful Beta MaeganM.0816! Also, there was a question about whether Dumbldore new about the Cullens or not. Yes, he does, but it will be explained further in another chapter. And on to the story...**

Breakfast the next morning was a little awkward. By the time Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had found our seats Alice came bouncing up and squeezed herself in-between me and Hermione. She hugged me tight then greeted everyone with a cheery good morning. The rest of her siblings decided that since I hadn't chewed her out that it was fine for them to sit by me. Edward hesitantly sat across from me and smiled his perfect crooked smile.

My tiny smile in return made his eyes light up like I had just told him he won lottery, and I looked down quickly before I could get my hopes up, a wild blush spreading across my face. He sighed loudly. By the time I looked back up at the table, my friends' confusion had worn off as Hermione and Ginny fell into comfortable conversation with Alice. Ron may have talked to Emmett, who sat right beside him, but his muscles were even more monstrous compared to Ron's slight figure.

The day passed quickly. A little too quickly. Transfiguration, and Charms where my first two classes. I had them both with Harry, and, suspiciously, with all of my ex-family. But all the classes went without a hitch. Arithmancy was my third class, without my twin, but with Hermione and the Cullens. By that time I was starting to believe they had every class with me, and it wasn't an accident. The rest of my day consisted of History of Magic, Herbology, and Divination, which Alice found humorous. She was scolded for laughing at everyone of Professor Trelawney's predictions. She even laughed at all the ones that said that Harry and I were going to die a horrible death. Edward didn't.

Potions…. Well, let's just say I have a whole new view on the subject now that Snape isn't teaching it. Esme… Professor Cullen did a spectacular job on her first day. The first difference was that with some candles actually lit, the whole dungeon went down three levels on my scare list. She started out slow, asking us to identify some potions by their smells. Hermione played know-it-all like she always does, but Esme seemed to love her for it. She tried to prompt me to talk by calling on me when I didn't volunteer, but I never said much.

Then, finally, I had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Usually, I would have been bubbling with excitement, since this is the class that I usually shine in, but Snape…. He looked smug as he entered the room, shooting glances at us. Slowly, he ranked his eyes from me and down the line, passing over Edward with an evil grin. The one he used to wear when he looked at Lupin. Lupin is a werewolf, and Snape knew that. I guess that means he knows what the Cullens are.

The look on Edwards face was something I had seen so many times, but it surprised me to see it. He was focusing, concentrating on Snape, like he used to do with me. He was frustrated. Because he couldn't read Snape's mind. Snape had been the one who taught me, and attempted to teach Harry, how to block our minds, so I guess I should have figured. It was also a good thing that Edward couldn't read his mind. When he had been teaching us our minds were open to him. He had seen many memories that I didn't want him to. Things that were personal.

Snape managed to pick on Harry and I, take 20 points from Gryffindor, and add 30 points to Slytherin. We were not pleased. But, luckily it was out last class of the day, so when we were released I tried to slip through the crowd with Harry, and loose them so I could spend a little time thinking about what Dumbledore had gotten me into, but they found me before we had gotten far.

"Bella!" Three separate voices called simultaneously.

I stopped walking, sighed and wondered if I should just keep walking. Harry paused too, and silently asked me if I wanted him to stay. I shook my head no, and tried to smile before ushering him away. _It's too late now._ I thought coldly to myself before turning and walking back towards them. "What?" I snapped.

Emmett flinched at my tone, and ducked his head, "Well, you said to meet you in the Room of Requirement…."

"Yes?"

"We don't know where that is." He finished.

Gosh. He was right. I instantly felt bad for snapping at him. "Oh, you're right. Sorry." I mumbled half-heartedly. "Um… Well, I guess since classes are over we can just start now…."

Turning on my heel, I stumbled passed them and headed towards the staircase that would lead us to the corridor on the third floor that the tapestry that concealed the Room of Requirement waited. Half way up the stairs they jerked and began to shift as it moved to it's next open entryway.

A girly shriek filled the air, and I whirled around to see why Alice was screaming. It wasn't Alice. It was Emmett. And he looked absolutely terrified. He clung to the stone rails for dear life, almost crushing them with his strength. Rosalie smacked him upside the head, and the others laughed, but they all had slightly scared expressions on their faces.

"The staircases move to different corridors. It's a little confusing at first when you are trying to get to classes without being eaten by three-headed dogs," I chuckled at my inside joke, "but you get used to it." They calmed down, and Emmet even released his death grip on the stairs. "Are you ok, Emmett?" I asked, only half joking.

He nodded, but refused to look down. A vampire afraid of heights. Ha. The staircase made it's rounds, and eventually it came back to our stop. Emmett was thankful to get off moving stairs and onto solid, unmoving ground. After we reached the tapestry, I began to pace back and forth in front of the elaborate colors. _I need a place to practice magic with the Cullens, I need a place to practice with the Cullens. _I chanted again and again until my third time walking by. The tapestry slowly transformed into a wooden doorway with brass fixtures. I yanked the door open and they stepped through, wide eyes into the practicing room.

The room looked like it had when we had started up Dumbledore's Army in our fifth year to teach students Defense Against the Dark Arts since the school was refusing to let us use magic. We were caught, of course, but it was fun while it lasted. The almost robotic looking fake enemies to practice on waited in the corner, and the small board that had been in the room before was pushed back against the wall.

"The Room of Requirement is exactly like it sounds. It will a just to any of your needs. Just pace back and forth in front of the tapestry and think of what you need." I explained in a dull voice. "Are Carlisle and Esme coming?"

Jasper answered, "No. They had to meet with Dumbledore. We can teach them whatever we learn here." He sounded tired, even though vampires couldn't get tired.

I turned to face them, and Alice almost jumped into the air. "Bella, I have a question!" She bounced forward on her feet.

"Yes?"

"Well… Yesterday you mentioned that you didn't want to know how we had magic, but I _want_ to know, so we asked Dumbledore, and he said to ask you.. So…." She trailed off losing energy.

I sighed and threw my head back in exasperation. "I can only theorize, but I believe that Carlisle was a wizard in his human life, but was unaware of it, probably because his parents were muggles. When he bit Edward me transferred magic into his bloodstream along with venom without knowing it. The same happened to the rest of you who he changed. I think that Alice was also a witch. Which would explain being locked into an institution, and the visions she had." A paused for a second and thought, "Jasper… Well, I can't really say for you. It could be the same story as Carlisle, or the vampire that changed you could have been a witch or wizard also." I smiled apologetically.

He smiled back and nodded. Alice seemed satisfied with my answer and after processing it demanded I start teaching her magic. I laughed at her blatant enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I was surprised by my carefree laughter. "Everyone needs a partner to practice with." I instantly regretted that order because everyone partnered up with their mates. Leaving me to be Edward's partner. My not-mate. I frowned as he stood beside me.

He looked nervously at me. "I could switch with Alice if you would rather not have to be with me." He offered, leaning back as if to shy away from my rejection.

"No, I'm fine." I mumbled, them speaking louder, "The first spell you are going to learn is my personal favorite, Expelliarmus_, _thedisarming charm. You all have wands right?" I asked after a forethought.

They nodded, and Emmett pulled his out in a flash and waved it in my face like a kid on Christmas. The rest pulled theirs out, but without as much enthusiasm.

"Now I'll demonstrate on Edward, then you can try." I walked a few steps back. "You ready?" He looked a little frightened, but he nodded in response. Raising my wand, and setting into my magic using stance, I spoke the word clearly, "Expelliarmus!" A jet or scarlet light shot through the air, straight at Edward, who even with his vampire speed couldn't find time to move. It hit him, and with a bang his wand flew from his hand and he stumbled back a few inches from the force of the spell.

His siblings eyes widened, and he mumbled a shaky, "Wow."

"Alright, I want to see Rosalie and Alice try that on their partners, then switch once you accomplish the spell." I watched Alice and Rosalie steady their wands and point them at their mates while I spoke. They both yelled the charm, but nothing happened. I laughed at their confused faces and told them to try again. It took two more tries and a lot of laughing from the guys before they both had Jasper and Emmett on the ground.

When they began to switch I turned to Edward and motioned that it was his turn to try. Edward looked reluctant, although I don't know why, but he did what I told him to do.

"Expelliarmus." He called only halfheartedly. I frowned.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you, maybe I should try this on someone else." He pleaded.

I almost laughed, "No, don't worry I can protect myself. I'm not the clumsy helpless Bella that you once knew."

He sighed but continued to try…. And fail. His sibling had already got the charm mastered and where watching him, shouting joking and trying to cheer him on.

Finally, after annoyance won out over his caution, he yelled the spell with fury. The red light shot from his wand and barreled towards my. Horror flashed into his eyes once he realized what he had done.

Calmly I waved my wand, "Protego." The shield that I cast might not have been visible, but it sent the spell rebounding right at the horrified Edward. He was prepared this time, and didn't move as the spell rocketed into his chest.

"Practice the shield spell with your partners now." I ordered the shocked vampires.

Edward actually tried now that he realized I could protect myself, and he was an excellent wizard.

After that first spell, the rest seemed to come easier and they had soon learned Accio, Aguamenti, WingardiumLeviosa, PetrificusTotalus, and Lumos. They all bubbled in excitement at their new knowledge.

"I can't believe we were stuck in human-" Alice cut off and laughed, "I mean muggle school."

I laughed along with the rest of them, "Now you see how I felt. I hated that horrid school." They stopped laughing.

See that no one else was going to breach the subject, Rosalie spoke, "Why did you keep this secret from us? You knew our… could you not trust us?" She sounded like I had actually hurt her by keeping my secret. But she hates me…

My high spirits disappeared. "Listen… I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. I know sorry isn't enough, but that's all I can say. I wanted to tell you, but…." I trailed off. The words weren't stuck in my throat; I just didn't have to right ones.

I don't really know why I didn't tell them. It's not that I couldn't trust them. Maybe I was afraid of their reaction, of them rejecting something they wouldn't understand. But I had been wrong. They do understand. I might have told them. If they hadn't left as suddenly as they did.

Rosalie pulled me from my thoughts, again surprising me, "I guess we don't deserve anything from you. After we just left you like that. So it's okay." She smiled. "I really just want to start over and be friends."

I frowned for a second, trying to process what she just said. At least one of them felt guilt, even if it wasn't the one I wanted. "Of course we can be friends, Rosalie. I would love that." I managed and warm smile, even though I felt cold inside.

She smiled, and Emmett whispered something in her ear. I glanced away, not wanting to be in on their moment. My eyes fell on the clock against the wall, and I gasped. It was almost midnight.

Edward's eyes followed mine, "It's late. You should be in bed."

I was about to snap at him for telling me what to do, but when I looked in his eyes and saw how lost he looked all I did was not.

"I'm sorry Bella. We are going to get you in trouble for being out so late." Jasper said with a hint of a southern drawl.

Laughing, I shook my head, "It's fine. I can't remember how many times Harry and I have been caught wandering the halls."

Jasper laughed at that. "Well, the least we can do is give you a ride back. You're dead on your feet."

It wasn't until he said that did I realize I was indeed about to fall over from lack of sleep. I swayed a bit, but stood firmly in place. "I can walk." I tried to protest.

"Climb on, Spider Monkey." His velvet voice whispered in my eye. I shuddered from his cold breath, and he laughed.

I turned to look at him, and shook my head causing his smile to falter. When I looked back I realized we were alone in the room. Traitors. I hadn't heard them leave. Stepping forward, I stumbled over air and almost fell straight on my face, but Edward's freezing marble hands caught me. His smile had returned.

He gestured to his back and I reluctantly climbed up wrapping my arms around his neck. I breathed in his familiar scent, hoping he didn't notice. But judging by the small chuckle I'm sure I hear, I think he did. A blush spread across my cheeks, burning my face.

"Hold on tight." He reminded me before taking off into a blurring run. My eyes were closed this time, since I knew better.

In mere seconds he whispered for me to open my eyes. We were back in the common room, and reluctantly, I slid off his back. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable when he realized I still had feelings for him when he had moved on. It was suddenly awkward, so I whispered goodnight before running up the stairs to my room, his eyes on my back the whole time.

I slipped in without waking Hermione or Ginny. Even though the Cullens had all my classes, none of them shared a room with me.

That was a good thing. I think. I shouldn't care for them. They left me. They don't care for me. But that didn't matter. I just couldn't deny it anymore. I care for the Cullens. A lot more than they care for me.

**Progress! They are getting a little closer. Surprises to come, so review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Vision

**A/N ~ I'm sorry this took longer than usual. Sadly, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. So.. here's chapter five.**

* * *

><p>The next day started out awkward. I wasn't sure what last night meant for my relationship with the Cullens, mostly Edward. I didn't completely ignore them, but the only person I could really talk to was Alice. Edward didn't bring anything up. He would just look at me when he though I wasn't looking. Once, I noticed Alice giving him and intense glare, and he nodded to something she had thought at him.<p>

My friends were getting used to them. Hermione chatted with Jasper about what would be the best reading material for a new wizard, Ron had gotten over Emmett's physique and they were laughing over a joke, while worst of all, Harry found a conversation with the normal quiet Edward. I was trying unsuccessfully to eavesdrop on their conversation, but their muted voices didn't give me much to hear. I think they were doing it on purpose.

The day dragged on, and it wasn't until a bit later that I could ask Harry what they had been talking about.

"What's with you and your new best friend?" I muttered as we walked to our next class, Divination.

Harry laughed, "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, "I saw you talking it up with Edward." He usually didn't keep things from me and I was starting to worry. What could he share with a stranger that he couldn't share with me?

Harry's steps faltered and his face turned bright red. "We were just talking about…. Uh…. Guy things."

It was my turn to laugh. "Guy things? You expect me to believe that?" I wasn't an idiot.

"Listen, Bella. You know I wouldn't keep something from you. There is really nothing to tell." He huffed. "Come on we are going to be late." He quickened his step so I would have to drop the conversation.

Later that night while we were where sitting in the common room finishing up an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Cullens hanging around next to us, Alice suddenly went stiff. She was having a vision. Jasper was at her side in a blur, since luckily we were the only people left awake.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, panic in his voice.

Jasper, who was calmly stroking her frozen arm, was the one who answered, "Alice has the ability to see the future. But only the future as it is when a person makes a choice to follow a certain path. It changes when the person changes their choice."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"It's just like how I can control emotions and Edward can read minds." Jasper continued.

I could tell Harry didn't like that last one, but he nodded again. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Alice's, except Edward's. He was staring wide-eyed at me in horror, obviously because of Alice's vision.

As Suddenly as it happened, Alice's vision ended and her and Edward shared a look of absolute horror.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore." Was all she said.

Edward nodded. "Emmett, go find Carlisle and Esme and have them meet us there." He ordered. Emmett didn't say anything, just disappeared in a blur.

We all made a way out of the door, ignoring the Fat Lady's protest about being out after hours and started down the hall way.

"Care to explain what you saw?" Rosalie inquired Alice.

Jasper's arm tightened around Alice's shoulder. "I think it would be best to wait and explain when everyone is with us." Alice piped up.

Rosalie signed impatiently, but nodded.

We made it to the Headmaster's office without incident, which is surprising since it seems that every single time Harry and I would sneak out we would get caught. When we got up the staircase and through the doors Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, and Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were waiting with worried expressions.

"Took you long enough!" Emmett boomed, still finding a reason to laugh. Esme gave him and look and he stopped, looking down at his feet.

Dumbledore smiled welcomingly, but the creases on his forehead weren't just a sign of his age. He was as worried as the rest. "Nice to see all of you again. Now, about this vision…"

Alice sighed. "You remember how you told us to come to Hogwarts right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "But I don't think the Potter's do."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback… from… hold you horses… Edward's Point of View!<strong>

Empty. That's what I was. Empty. There were two stages of feelings. I would range from being in so much pain that I craved death, to nothing. I don't know which is worse. And this was only a day. I know I was hurting myself and my family, especially Jasper who had fled from my emotions. What else was I to do? I couldn't curse this life upon my love.

While I was wallowing in self-pity I failed to notice the heartbeat that had entered our temporary house. It wasn't until I heard my names being called through the minds of my family did I pull myself up from the fetal position on the floor and sulked down the stairs to the family room.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I mumbled. My voice even sounded like death.

That's when I smelled it. Not the normal smell of blood, I was more or less immune to that, but this blood smelled… special somehow. Like there was a dash of honey in it, to make it that much sweeter. I had only smelled that in _her._ I knew it wasn't _her_, though. The heart beat at a different rhythm, and even though the person, I believe male, had a sweet edge, he wasn't my singer.

As I came into their view, he was staring at me. His eyes held knowledge. Wisdom. They hid behind a pair of half moon spectacle, the kind you only saw back in the old days when I was human. He was wearing long, flowing crimson robes with elegant gold trim. Alice's mind was full of distaste. He looked to be almost one hundred, but he stood with the strength of a round man.

I searched the room for his mind, but it was blank. It was painful to think of the only other person who's mind I couldn't read.

Carlisle, who was sitting on the couch next to Esme and across from the stranger motioned for me to come join the rest of the family who was gathered around.

"Hello." The odd man greeted me. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. The finest school for witchcraft and wizardry."

My siblings didn't know what to make of that, and I could tell that Carlisle was beginning to worry about the man's mental health. "Sir, do you mean that you teach at a school for magicians?" Carlisle asked gently.

Dumbledore laughed whole heartedly, "Magicians?" He scoffed. "Merlin, no! Real witches and wizards are taught at Hogwarts. And I don't teach, that is in the past, now I am Headmaster." He smile and nodded his head matter-of-factly.

Emmett, who would have usually have burst out into fits of laughter at this point if we had still been in Forks was the first one to speak. "But witches and wizards aren't real."

"Oh, yes. They very much are." Dumbledore stood. "Would you like a demonstration?"

_It's best to play along. _Carlisle thought. "Of course!" He said with fake excitement.

Dumbledore pulled out a long stick. Must be his 'wand'. I almost laughed. He stepped back a few feet and raised the stick, pointing it at Jasper. "_Impedimenta."_ He explained. Suddenly Jasper went ridged, and Alice flung herself at him.

"What's wrong with him? What did you do to him?" She demanded, worriedly.

Dumbledore smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I need someone to demonstrate on. He is just frozen." He said another charm and Jasper was back to life.

Everyone was staring, mouths gaping, at Dumbledore. He really was a wizard.

"Are you ok Jazzy?" Alice asked.

He nodded, speechless.

"Now that you believe me, I have a proposition for you." Dumbledore directed his attention back to Carlisle. "The wizarding world is close to war. There is a wizard, his name Voldemort, who wants to take over not only our world, but the human world as well."

Evil wizard? Cliché if you ask me.

"And you think we can help?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and No." He sighed. "He has it out for… two very special students at my school. So he is bound to send his followers to the school. I was hoping you could join my school this year under the cover of two new teachers and five new students."

"You want us to be bodyguards. No, sorry." Emmett didn't like that at all.

Dumbledore shook his head, a smile on his face. "Not bodyguards. While you are there to learn magic, you would happen to protect the school."

Carlisle was baffled, "But we aren't wizards."

He laughed at this. "I believe that you are wizards and also vampires."

We all froze. "How did you know that?" Jasper asked.

"All of my kind know about vampires, but your kind doesn't know about us. I found out about your family specifically because of a friend of mine who encounter your family many years ago. I had a close friend find out where you were, and after observing you w came to the conclusion that you have magical abilities."

Carlisle laughed, "That is wonderful, but," he looked at me, "we have a reason to stay close to home. Where is this school exactly?"

"England. And I think I understand what you mean. You might be surprised by who you find at Hogwarts." Dumbledore had a knowing look in his eyes.

He glanced around at the family. "Well, what do you all think about this?"

Rosalie just wanted our family to go back to normal so she thought it was a wonderful idea to get away. And of course the fact that something like magic made her even more special was a plus. Emmett would agree to anything Rose wanted. Jasper was curious to learn more, as was Carlisle, so both of their mates were willing to go. I was the only one left. I didn't want to hold them back, so I reluctantly agreed.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Esme, if I may call you that," she nodded, "I would be absolutely honored for you to teach Potions to the kids."

"But I don't know anything about Potions." She smiled ruefully.

"Ah, but that is why I brought these." He pulled a pouch from the pocket of his robes. It wasn't very large, about the size of a hand. He pulled open the drawstring and reached in. He pulled out book after book, more than could logically fit, until five were sitting on our living room table. "This is just the basics, but it's more than enough for now. The kids will teach you much more."

She was overjoyed at the fact that she could interact with students. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, pull the books closer and examining them.

"And Carlisle," Dumbledore continued, "you are well known to the older wizards, like me, for your amazing ability to be immune to blood. You could assist in the infirmary. Trust me when I tell you that we have two students who have made it their home." He smiled, remembering a fond memory that I couldn't read. It was frustrating.

"That sounds wonderful!" Carlisle was just as excited as Esme. But then he got a thought, "You said that every one of your kind knows about vampires. Would you tell the students and if you didn't them how…" He trailed off.

"I have thought about that." Dumbledore put his finger to his chin. "We had a teacher just two years before who was a werewolf. We kept his condition a secret from the student, but as soon as it was revealed many parents wanted him gone. But werewolves are a part of our world. A hated part. Vampires." He exhaled heavily.

"Yes?" Carlisle pushed.

"Up until a while ago, and by a while I mean a couple decades, a select few vampires knew of our existence. I believe you know them. They go by the name Volturi."

Gasps filled the room, but no one interrupted so he continued. "When Voldemort first rose to power many years ago he recruited them. They fought on his side, with promises of power backing them. But when he fell they went back to their city. Soon we heard plans of them wanting to rally up more vampires and try to control our world. So before they could, some very experienced wizards, and myself, erased every memory of wizards that they had."

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe that. So many vampires had attempted to take down the Volturi and failed.

Dumbledore folded his hand in his lap. "I believe he will recruit them again. That is why, I must admit, I had a friend watch your family. To see if you would join him."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand. Who was your friend? Do we know him?"

"Oh, no. I don't think you would know _him_." He emphasized the word 'him'. Odd. But of course everything about this man was odd so I didn't think much of it.

"So, to answer your question, I think the color of your eyes would throw off any of the students who become suspicion, and all of the teachers on my staff could be trusted with you lives, so that won't be much of a problem." A look crossed his eyes when he said the last part.

"So when do we start?" Emmett had some of his old cheerfulness back in his voice.

Laughing, Dumbledore replied, "School starts tomorrow, but the kids won't arrive until late. So I will have someone come to escort you tomorrow around noon to the school. You will have time to settle in your things and sort through your new classroom." He winked at Esme.

They discussed some details for a minute while I stood awkwardly silent. I didn't want to go. But I didn't want to leave my family. I knew the truth was more like I wanted to stay closer to _her_.

And that's why I knew I needed to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy….Crackers…...End….of…...Flashback…..Sadface….<strong>

I crinkled my forehead. "Alright, but what does that have to do with your vision?" I was really confused now.

Alice sighed, "Someone listened in on our conversation and they heard about the wizarding world. And now they are going to the Volturi."

Everyone gasped. "Who?" Almost everyone asked at the same time.

"Victoria."

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Like? I hope. Thank you so much to my Beta MaeganM.0816! Also, thank you for your wonderful review. 28 may not be big to some people, but it's so much more than I expected.**

**My updates may take a bit, but not alot. I promise. I know where I want to go with this story in general, I'm just trying to work out details. But I promise I won't give up. Review!**


	6. Victoria

**A/N~ I'm back... :) Here's chapter six. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"What?" I shrieked. She couldn't. I felt as guilty as ever. If the Volturi believed her it would be possible that the memory charm Dumbledore put on them so long ago could be destroyed. Them helping Voldemort in his fight would just make it even more impossible for Harry and I to destroy him. It was all my fault.<p>

Harry looked confused, "That vampire, James', mate?"

"Yes." I clarified, sighing.

Dumbledore's face was as always, his mask of calm. The prospect that we could have a mob of vampires snapping at our heels was swimming in his mind. It was very worrisome. I could tell because the lines on his forehead were slightly creased and he does that when he's worried.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Alice, my dear, do you see if they believe her?"

Alice closed her eyes and her face pinched up. When finally she relaxed, she had an answer. "Yes. Aro is going to check her thoughts, and seeing that they are true, he will trust her. I can't see what he does after that."

Edward began to growl. Esme gave him a sharp look, and must have thought something at him because he stopped abruptly. He was probably mad at me for putting his family in so much danger.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice, still rubbing her arm. He was giving me an odd look. "You shouldn't feel guilty." He said, not stopping his hand on Alice's arm.

I almost laughed. Of course he would know that. "Why not? If it wasn't for that stupid mission, none of this would have ever happened." Edward flinched at my words, but I had no clue why.

Carlisle finally spoke, which I found weird since he was usually at the head of running the family. "Bella, you have mentioned this 'mission' multiple times, but have neglected to tell us what it is. Would you mind?"

Oh. I couldn't believe I hadn't told them. I guess I was so used to people already knowing, that I hadn't forgotten they didn't. "Of course." I exclaimed. "See, last school-year Dumbledore called me into his office. He explained to me that he was worried about Voldemort recruiting the Volturi, so he wanted some vampires on our side. He had come across some old wizards who had heard of your family through stories.' I paused. I didn't want this to sound like the only reason I had befriended them was because of this mission.

"He wanted a teenager that was experienced, and at around the age of the 'children' so it would be easy to get closer to them. I was not to, under any circumstances, reveal my identity to you, because it was unknown what side you would be on." I lowered my eyes. I was ashamed that I had ever thought that they would help Voldemort. Even if they didn't like me.

But Carlisle didn't hold judgment in his eyes, he only smiled fondly. Esme did the same at his side, and I think I heard her murmur, "That's a good thing." At least one of them had liked me.

Dumbledore looked like he hadn't been paying much attention to my conversation with the Cullens. He was thinking over what he could do to prevent the Volturi from joining the war against us.

Suddenly, his eyes became bright, and he smiled. "I think I may have an idea." He stated proudly. "We only have a small window of time before Victoria will have reached the Volturi. She may have had a head start, but we are closer to Italy." He turned to the Cullens.

"You and Aro are old 'friends', am I correct?"

Carlisle's face scrunched up, "I wouldn't use the term 'friends', but in a sense yes."

Dumbledore smiled and ran a hand through his beard. It strangely reminded me of when Edward would run his hands through his untamed hair. "Then I propose that you, and some of your family, get to Aro first."

Looking around at some of the confused faces her continued, "If we could offer him our side, then maybe he would be obliged to help us, or stay out of the fight all together."

Edward cut in, "I would prefer if the Volturi weren't in this fight. They might be a helpful in the beginning, but they will change sides as soon as offered a better payout. Also, their thirst for human blood won't be controlled. Whatever student or death eater that crosses their path will be their meal."

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore pondered again, "If that is not an option, then we must turn to the lesser." He drew in a breath. "Intercept Victoria. I have never believed in murder, but with stakes this high…"

"I understand. When friends and family are at risk the end of the earth isn't too far if that's what it takes to help them." Carlisle agreed.

Jasper's southern drawl filled the room, "We can't all go. That would tip her off."

"I'm in!" Emmett boomed. No surprise there.

Dumbledore smiled at his enthusiasm. "Emmett would help in a fight, and so would Jasper, with his experience."

"Alice, would it be more beneficial for you to tag along, or would it be easier to tell them over a cell phone?" The headmaster inquired.

She tilted her head and thought, "Since I don't think you have reception here, it would be simpler if I went with them." Jasper frowned at that, and put another protective arm around her.

I had a feeling at what was coming next. My stomach churned and my head began to spin rapidly. This wasn't happening.

"Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle…." Dumbledore smiled. "Would you be terribly offended if I asked you to stay here? Edward's ability would be very useful in a fight, so he would go of course. But I have… something else that I need your help with."

They all nodded and mumbled an 'Of course'. Rosalie didn't look very mad at the fact that she was left out, but I could see a little crease of worry in her brow as she watched Emmet.

I felt sick. I tried to remind myself that they weren't leaving again. That they would come back, but it wouldn't register. The only thing that held me together was Harry's warmth next to me. He reminded me of the one person who would always be there for me, but also of the task that we had to accomplish together.

Discussion continued, but I was too out of it to notice much. They were leaving immediately, with no time to waste. Esme kept shooting worried glances my way, and Jasper was giving me a sympathetic look.

Edward kept his head down. I knew he would want to give up the opportunity to destroy Victoria, but he could at least look at me. Mock me with his eyes. Laugh and say, "I'm leaving again!"

It wasn't until Harry smacked my arm that I focused on the conversation.

"Leave now. Run as fast as you can. Don't intercept her too quickly, but don't leave room for her to slip through." Dumbledore instructed.

Carlisle spoke as they became walking to the door, "We will run with you to the end of the forbidden forest, but then you will…" His voice trailed away.

With one last wave, and a smile Alice closed the large wooden doors behind her.

"Do you want us to leave, Professor?" I asked timidly.

Sighing, he shook his head. "I have actually needed to have a meeting with you, but the time never seemed right."

Harry flinched slightly at those words, but I didn't know why.

"You two now know that you are the ones who must kill Voldemort. He choice you as his equal, and now it is your duty." I could tell he was trying not to panic us.

Voldemort had chosen me and Harry as his equals, like the prophecy for told. But since he failed to kill us, we must kill him. We just have no clue how.

He continued, speaking slowly, "There is a reason he will be so hard to kill."

Harry leaned forward, "What?"

"I don't know how to explain this to you." Dumbledore looked at the ceiling in frustration. "So, I am going to locate a memory. Hopefully when you watch it, you will understand the size of the task I have put before you.

Dumbledore seemed like he was at a loss for words, something I would never have believed.

"Now, you don't need to worry about anything. I will call you back when it has been retrieved." His face returned to his emotionless mask. "It is late, you should return to bed. Oh, and don't worry about being stopped by a teacher, they have been forewarned that you two will be having meetings with me." Smiling, he nodded to the door in dismissal.

It was then that I notice he wasn't looking at us, but something in his hand. It was a ring. He held it in a cloth, being careful not to touch it with his skin. I was then that my eyes landed on his ring finger. It was black. Like he had frostbite, but I knew that could have been treated by magic.

I knew what it was, and from the look on Harry's face as he followed my gaze he did, too.

Dark magic.

* * *

><p>We walked fluidly down the candle lit hall, and despite Dumbledore insurance that we wouldn't be stopped by any teachers I stepped lightly to no avail. The loud <em>thunk<em> of our footsteps echoed down the empty hall.

"What do you think is in the memory that is so important?" Harry asked me in a whisper.

Shrugging I replied, "I have no clue, but it must be something about Voldemort. Maybe an old memory?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but then a third pair of steps joined us.

"Potters!" The most annoying voice that has ever been on the planet spoke. "Out for a little midnight stroll are we? I have half a mind to report you."

I whipped around. I wasn't in the mood for this. "Yes, Draco. I believe you are correct. You do only have half a mind."

Harry chuckled beside me.

"Why, you little…" Draco's white hair was greased back, and his hand was inching towards his wand.

"Remember last time you reported us for being out after hours? You were sent into the Forbidden Forest with us." I could help laugh as Harry said that. It wasn't a pleasant memory. It was the first time that we came face to face with Voldemort since he had killed our parents. But this time he was drinking the blood of a unicorn.

Draco's cheeks flamed red. "I'm a prefect now. This is my patrol time." He bragged.

"Then you should be aware that we have permission to be out, since we just came from Dumbledore's office and we were heading back. So go on and be a good little Death Eater like you daddy." I shot back at him.

He clenched his teeth together, and began to say something, then he stopped. His eyes went wide. I felt something grab my arm, and at first I thought it was Harry, but I soon recognized the coldness of it.

"Just be on your way Draco," Edward's voice sneered his name as he spoke in a low growl, "I'll take it from here."

Draco turned on his heels after giving us one last look and ran with his tail between his legs. He was all talk.

Edward slowly turned me around. His face was within inches of mine. All traces of anger had disappeared. "Bella, if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak with you in private before I leave."

I backed up a step and retracted my arm from his grip. His face fell. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was, but my family and I thought it would be best to talk with you first. I'll catch up to the rest later. I am the fastest." He flashed a pearly smile.

"Why?"

He sighed in frustration, and Harry chuckled softly. I swore I heard him mumble something under his breath that only Edward heard, because Edward smiled at bit.

"Please? I know that I have no right to ask this of you. But if we could just talk for a bit." He pleaded. His face scrunched up as if he was in pain.

Finally I sighed. "Fine." I turned to Harry. I didn't even have to say anything he just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I see you later Bella." He gave me a small hug. "And good luck man." He smacked Edward's arm lightly as he passed. I watched his back until he disappeared in the darkness.

Edward's eyes flicked to the way that Harry had gone, "You know I really do like your brother, but you are nothing alike." He laughed.

"Are we going to stand in this hallway or wait?"

"You are impatient. No. Come with me." He began to lead me down the hall, up flights of stairs, and to a tapestry.

I wasn't until I looked at it didn't I finally realized where he had taken me. The Room of Requirement.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ I'm sorry for taking so long, but i'm not going to give any excuses. Thank you to my readers, and to my Beta MaeganM.0816. Ya'll are the bees knees. Review!**


	7. Talking

**A/N ~ Chapter seven! Woohoo! I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Hopfully you like this one...**

* * *

><p>Edward let go of my hand and paced back and forth in front of the door three times. I wished I could know what he was thinking, to just be inside of his head for one moment. The Room of Requirement could be very specific, and anything he thought would be a clear indicator of his feelings. The door appeared and, like the gentleman he usually is, he opened it for me, gesturing with his arm for me to step through. As he closed the door gently behind us, I walked in to see what the room appeared like, and my jaw dropped.<p>

Instead of a nice sitting room, before us was the meadow that him and I had confessed our love for each other in. The one where I had seen him in the sun for the first time. It was exactly the same as I had remembered it. The grass was grown above my ankles and the flowers were in full bloom. Blotches of reds, oranges, and pinks caused a sunset of flowers. The ceiling was enchanted just like in the Great Hall, except even though it was night the sun was high in the clear blue sky.

But, no matter how much I missed the elegance of this meadow, the hole in my chest burned with a new passion. I couldn't shake the memory of the time where he had loved me. That was a time when I didn't need the sun, I could just bask in the warmth of his undeniable love.

I turned to see Edward with a smile on his ghostly white face. His hands were in the back pockets of his blue jeans, and he looked down sheepishly. "I thought.. That this would be nice. You don't mind?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Sit." He ordered so sweetly that I couldn't refuse, as he slowly sank to the ground, sitting cross-leg. He motioned for me across from him, so I smiled tenderly and sat.

"What did you want to talk about?" My throat constricted. I had to be strong.

I almost laughed at myself. Throughout my six years at Hogwarts, I had faced many challenges. Life and death situations. But the only time I could remember being this terrified was not when my life was at stake. I could remember the terror pulsing through my veins as I watched Harry disappear into the room that help the Sorcerers Stone. The thought of never seeing him again ripped me to shreds inside.

Edward, sensing that I was lost in thoughts, briefly paused before hurling his words at me so fast that they almost blurred. "Bella, I love you."

I froze. My mind went into overdrive trying to process his words. No. He was lying. He couldn't do this to. Did he like to watch me suffer?

After my silence lasted for more than a second he began to speak again, slower this time. "I am a very selfish person. When I left, when we talked in the woods that day, I thought that leaving was what would be best for you, but I realize now how selfish that was." He looked down at his hands, then back at me. Edward locked his eyes to mine.

Closing my eyes, I began to think. Back in the forest that day he had seemed pained, at first I thought it was because he had wanted out of there, but could it have been something else entirely? I still couldn't understand why someone would want a relationship with me, especially now, with all the danger from Voldemort about. But…

I slowly peeked through my eyes, and opened them wide at what I saw. Edward was looking down, his auburn hair falling in front of his eyes. I couldn't see his face, but his chest seemed to be heaving, almost as if he was sobbing. It broke my heart.

Tentatively, I cautiously extended my right hand. Gingerly placing it on his cheek I push upward. He was too strong for my hand to move his alone, but he knew what I wanted and complied without hesitation.

Pain, anguish, and self-loathing radiated him as he stared at me. Slowly they morphed into hope. Hope at what, I wasn't sure.

Licking my lips, I pulled my bottom one between my teeth before beginning. "Edward..."

I gasped. For the first time no pain shot through me as his name crossed my lips. The hole was still there, waiting eagerly in my chest for one sign to return.

I started again, "Edward, I believe you, when you say that." His eyes lit up so fast, and a smile plastered on his face. It killed me to think of what the next words out of my mouth would do to his.

"But, how do I know I can trust you? I can't know. And right now, with so many things going on in my life, I don't know if having the worry over my head is worth it."

"I deserve that." I heard him mumbled under his breath. The smile had left his face, and his forehead was wrinkled in thought.

"You have no reason to trust me. You have no reason to forgive me. All I can say is please. I can't leave you again. I need you in my life." Thinking carefully he said his next words. "I've seen what you can do with your magic, and I know that you can protect yourself. You may not need me, but I need you."

I reached out with my hands that placed in my lap and grabbed his. Holding them tightly, I ran my thumbs over his knuckles.

"You're not sparkling."

His brow blended together in confusion. "What?"

I looked up at the sun that was overhead of us. "Maybe it's because it's not a real sun."

He finally understood what I was getting at; he was still confused at why I would bring it up.

"You won't leave me…" It wasn't a question.

"Never."

Releasing his hands, I rose from my sitting position and turned to look at the wild flowers that swayed in the light, artificial, breeze.

"What if you do it again?" I whispered, knowing that he would he every word as clear as if I had yelled them.

I didn't hear him stand, but the closeness of his voice as he spoke told me he had. "Do what?" His hands reached out and lightly brushed my wrists. He encircled them with his hands, lightly holding them to my side.

I wanted to turn to face him, but he made it impossible. "You promised you wouldn't leave. But the only reason you left was because you decided for me."

I stopped talking as his hands, holding my arms began to slide up. He reached my elbows before giving them a gentle squeeze, then slowly caressing my arm back down. I didn't stop at just one, and I lost count at how many.

"I have something that has to be done. Something that only Harry and I can do. It's going to be a long job." It was hard trying to explain to him. "Killing Voldemort is non-negotiable. You can't interfere with a plan that we have. You can help us, but it must be done. Even if you think it too dangerous."

His hands squeezed tightly for a second, before slide them up to my shoulder. Turning me around to face him, he smothered me with his topaz eyes.

"I don't like it. But, I think I understand that it is something you must do, with the help of you brother." He sighed in frustration. "That doesn't mean I will like it, but I will never take your right to decide away."

I smile and wrapped my arms tightly around him. Burying my face in him stone chest, I breathed in his delectable sent. His arms slowly wrapped around me. I could feel his chest shaking, as if he was silently laughing.

We embraced for a few moments before I pulled away, still keeping my arms on his.

"I have to go." His words stabbed me. "I don't want to go, but a mind reader would be useful. I promise I'll return to you."

I swallowed. I understood that he had to go, but I didn't trust him to return.

"I'll be back before you know it." He grabbed my face between his large hands, forcing me to look at him, "I love you." He whispered.

I want to whisper passionately back, _"I Love you, too."_, but I couldn't. He waited a few seconds, searching my eyes to see if would have the courage to say it, but he finally realized I wouldn't. I couldn't throw my heart out there again for him to not come back.

He released my face, but grabbed my hand and began to lead me to the door. We walked in complete silence. A tear dripped down my cheek as I watched our meadow slowly disappear behind us.

He whipped it away, tenderly. "Please don't cry. We will be there again one day."

His promise made me smile. He walked me to the Gryffindor Common Room. We stood at the foot of the stairs, me on the first step, him unable to go any further than the ground because of a spell to prevent males from entering the girl's rooms.

We stared at each other's faces, unspeaking. Words were useless in a time like this.

What is he dies? What if Victoria got to him? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would stay alive for the sake of the whole wizarding world, but after Voldemort was dead, could I move on?

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment I make a rash decision. I lunged for him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I was able to reach his face without much difficulty since I was a step higher. Without hesitation, I put my lips on his.

He froze. Taken completely by surprise. But as my lips began to move against his, he unthawed and began to respond with enthusiasm.

Cold hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I was completely lost at that point. I flung one leg around his waist, trying to pull him closer. I felt his icy tongue flick out of his mouth and slowly trace my lips. Moaning, I opened my mouth, granting him entrance, but it was just too much for him. He groaned loudly, and slowly pulled away.

"Bella, we need to stop." He was panting as he spoke. But despite his words, he leaned his forehead against mine, and slowly began to drag his hand over the leg that was wrapped around him. His eyes were a light with a fire that danced behind him, and a large smile was plastered on his face.

I signed, not wanting to push him. I disconnected my leg, and released his neck from my grasp.

He began to step back. "This isn't a goodbye Bella. We will be together again. We will get through this war together."

He turned slowly, and just as his hand reached for the handle on door, I couldn't hold it back any longer. "I love you." I whispered, so quietly that I almost didn't hear it myself.

He stiffened and exhaled. He glanced over his shoulder, "You don't know how much that means to me." He smiled. "I love you." Then he was gone.

I stood, alone, on the step. I stared up at the ceiling, letting tears flow as they wished, as I prayed to any God that would listen, to let him return safely, so I could hold him in my arms again. So we could be happy, together.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N~ I hope this lived up to your expectations! Thank you so much to my readers, and to my Beta MaeganM.0816. If you have any questions, comments or suggest just PM me, I'd be happy to look them over.<strong>

**If any of ya'll care, the two songs that I listened to non-stop for this chapter were... Together Again, and What You Want by the wonderful band Evanescence.**

**Review!**


	8. Questions

**A/N~ I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Here is chapter eight of Our Battle. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The next week was pure hell. I was forced to go to lessons and smile for my friends. I never could fool Harry. Every night as I sat, staring at the cooling embers in the fireplace, he would assure me that they would be back at any hour. I mean, how long did it take to get rid of a vampire? Enough to worry me out of my right mind. Seeing Rosalie and Esme's unworried faces helped, but they could be easily putting on a show to comfort me.<p>

It helped, at least until the next day. As Harry and Ron were going on about the up-and-coming Quidditch try outs, Hermione and I were discussing an important topic. There was a pattern that we had noticed over the past few years. Well, really I think everyone had noticed it. Every year, since our first year at Hogwarts, excluding our third year, Voldemort had somehow attacked the school in an attempt to get me or Harry.

"I have no doubt that he will try something this year." The words came out in a whisper, even though there was no need for it.

Hermione almost rolled her eyes, but this topic was too serious for her. She brushed her hair back, and took a bite of her breakfast. "I highly doubt he will be able to. With his return being so highly publicized it will much harder for him and Death Eaters to be undetected."

"But that won't stop him."

She nodded. "Yes, but getting into Hogwarts is a feat that is almost impossible, especially with the extra security." She winked at me, but I could find the energy to laugh. "So there is nothing to worry about. He won't get to you or Harry." Reaching across the table she gave me hand a squeeze before going back to eating.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I mumbled, pushing around the uneaten food on my plate. I didn't have to stomach to eat anything.

How could I explain to anyone how terrified I was that upon seeing my relationship with Edward Voldemort might take advantage of my weakness? Harry and I had always shared our fears for Ron and Hermione, and we talked about it frequently. I know that he has a little crush on Ginny, but was it the same. Would he understand?

Hermione glanced up at me, "I know… You've never been one to worry about yourself."

I just nodded, and then looking around I realized there was something off. "Where are Rosalie and Esme?"

"Hm?" Hermione glanced around. "I don't know." She just shrugged, not worried in the least.

Rosalie usually sat near me during dining times, even though she didn't eat, and Esme would always be at the Professors' table, but now her seat was empty.

I didn't have time to think about it before the bell sounded and we all headed off to our classes. I kept my head down, staring at the dusty stone floors, and clutched my potions book to my chest.

Harry turned his head slightly in my direction and gave me a tiny smile, "Don't worry about it Bella."

I just nodded, but I wouldn't stop worrying.

I was depressing myself, and this fire wasn't helping. Sitting alone in the Common Room I watched as the thousands of stars already dotted the cloudless sky through one of the large windows. Harry had run off to the library to find a book hours ago, while I stayed to finish up some homework, and I had a feeling he wasn't still looking for the book, if he even was in the first place. The creaking of the Fat Lady's portrait swinging open brought me out of my thoughts, and I whipped my head around, hoping. It was only Harry. I sighed.

"Well, don't get to excited." He said sarcastically.

I smiled a bit at him, "Sorry."

He just shrugged, and smiled back. "Dumbledore wants us in his office." He stepped over to me, grabbed my hand, and yanked me from the plush red couch. I groaned, but complied. This was sure to take my mind off things, and Dumbledore would never call on us unless it was important.

We cast shadows on the empty halls as Harry held his lit wand high. We managed to avoid Filch's demented cat. Harry whispered the password, and the gargoyle's eyes blinked once before he began to spin, revealing the spiral staircase. Making our way to the door I knocked once on the solid wooden doors.

They swung open without hesitation. Dumbledore sat behind his cluttered desk in his ratty red velvet chair, with gold the stained gold frame.

"Sit." He motioned to the two smaller chairs across the desk from him.

Our arms brushed as we scooted into the chairs. Dumbledore clasped his hands together, staring at them for a brief second before looking at us. I couldn't move my eyes from his blackened hand. The stop had grown very much since I had last seen him.

"As you two may have noticed, Esme and Rosalie were not in any classes today."

I tore my eyes away and nodded, "Are they alright?"

Smiling he answered, "Of course." He tapped his fingers together. "But I sent them on a little errand for me. So please do not worry, it is a harmless one and they should be returning either late tonight or early in next morning." Dumbledore looked a little too innocent.

Harry caught on like I did. "What kind of _errand_?"

Dumbledore didn't look fazed at the question. He knew us well enough to have known one of us would ask.

"Just a precautionary run. There is some information that I believe will be helpful in the task that lies ahead."

He had used the word task before, but had never elaborated on what task we were supposed to accomplish.

Seeing the confused and slightly annoyed looks on our faces he continued. "I am aware that I have told you very little about this task, but at the time, this is what is best. We can't risk anyone knowing what you two are going to do. Not even the slightest guess." He sighed gravely.

That's when I could see it. This was wearing him down more than it was Harry and I. He had been old when we had first met him in our first year, but he had still been lively. But now he looked double his age. Dark purple circles under his eyes, wrinkles were carved deep into his slightly sagging skin. Dumbledore was weak.

His blue eyes looked me over from behind his half moon glasses. "Before you two can defeat Voldemort, there are many things you must learn about him first. The only way you can do such is through memories."

I stared at him, shocked. "Memories?"

"Yes. My Pensieve will be of use in this." Dumbledore nodded to himself.

Then it clicked in my head. "Are Esme and Rosalie trying to locate a memory?"

The old Headmaster's eyes light up and a smile graced his lips. "You always were a smart one." He mumbled to himself. Then to us he spoke, "Yes, but such a thing isn't as easy as it sounds. But I assure you they will return safe and sound."

Harry's fingers tapped lightly on the armrest of his chair, "Why is this memory so important? What is it going to tell us that you couldn't?" He was a little annoyed, as I was, but he knew that if Dumbledore had a reason, it wouldn't be a weak one.

This caused Dumbledore to chuckled. "You two are impatient ever." His eyes glanced over to the corner of his desk where a dusty, ancient looking jewelry box sat. Quickly his eyes were back on us, "It's a memory of Voldemort from his youth. It's something I'm not positive of yet, and I think it would be best if we were to see it with our eyes."

That I could understand, and Harry could to, even though the curiosity burned into me.

"I know that both of you must be thinking this meeting is pointless, but it is not in any way such. Tomorrow, when we have the memory, you will be here again, but we will be making progress. Now, go back to your room and rest, you do have classes tomorrow."

Glancing at each other, me and Harry nodded, and bid Dumbledore goodnight before exiting the office, and stepping down the winding stairs.

"What do you think is so important about that memory?" Harry inquired.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but it better be worth it."

* * *

><p>The next morning I forced my aching body out of bed and swiped by tired eyes. The morning sun shone through the parted drapes. Hermione head was hidden behind her bush of hair as she slept.<p>

"Hermione." I whispered. She didn't budge. "**Hermione."**

Her head slew up and she gave me the stink eye. Grumbling at me, we got ready, then headed down into the Common Room. People were busting around, and I had to navigate my way through to find Harry and Ron as they waited by the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Good morning." I sang, instantly brightening at the sight of my twin. I gave him and Ron hugs. "I think Ron wants some breakfast." I laughed as his stomach growled loudly.

"Well, you're in a good mood this morning." Harry smiled.

I really was. The night had left me thinking about what was worrying me the whole time. Rosalie and Esme should be returning today. The rest of them would be absolutely safe. It was five against one. Victoria wouldn't get the upper hand, and they would return. It would be like they had never left. And even though it was still hard for me to think about them leaving. Edward left to keep me safe because I didn't tell him that I was a witch. We were both to blame for our pain.

"Yep." I linked my arm through Hermione's and we left to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Rosalie! Esme!" I practically yelled as I saw them nearing our group from down the hall. I broke free of Hermione's arm and ran over to hug the two of them. "Are you all right?"<p>

Esme laughed, her caramel hair bouncing, "Of course we are."

"It's good to see you Bella." Even though Rosalie was my friend, she still had a hard time not being formal.

"It's really good to see you too. Did you two get the memory?" I whispered the last part so passing students wouldn't hear.

They nodded, "It was easier than expected. No man can resist the charms of me." Rosalie smiled.

I laughed louder than necessary and received a few glances from others. "Come on." They walked with us to the Great Hall. Esme excused herself to sit at the Professors table, and Rosalie walked next to me and Hermione. She complained about the hideously black robe she had to wear, and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

This upbeat attitude continued throughout the day, and amazingly even stayed during Snape's class. He was defiantly not my favorite teacher, but he was talented with a wand. That unnerved me. I knew Snape was close to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Snape was working for the Dark Lord, even though both Harry and I were positive of it.

Harry and I crept out of the Gryffindor Common Room just as the clock struck seven. Dumbledore was waiting in his office for us. The door that was always closed when we were in his office was pulled open and inside sat a large basin, the Pensieve I guess. Dumbledore stood and in his hand he held a small vile of a silvery goop.

"This is a memory." He held out the vile for us to look at.

Walking over to the Pensieve, with Harry and I behind him, he popped the top of the container and slowly tipped it over so the liquid slid out and landed into the swirling water in the basin. Using his wand Dumbledore stirred the water, swirling the hundreds of memories that were already floating.

"Now, dunk you face into the Pensieve." He instructed.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed lightly, but kept his face grave. "Do as I said."

I didn't argue, and slowly lowered my head until my nose barely grazed the freezing water. Taking in a shaking breath I plunged my head into the water. I felt my whole body being pulled, and then I was falling. Falling. And eventually, I landed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Did you like it? **

**I want to apologize for taking so long for such a short chapter. My only excuse is that this is my first year of high school, so I am a little off. This is also my first year in the IB program. But I really hope I will be able to get settled in and start writing these chapters faster.**

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who is reading this. You are all the best.**

**Songs for this chapter- The Other Side by Evanescence, and Bad Girl by Matt Webb.**

**Review!**


End file.
